A goblet contains $4$ red marbles, $7$ green marbles, and $3$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $4 + 7 + 3 = 14$ marbles in the goblet. There are $4$ red marbles. The probability is $ \frac{4}{14} = \dfrac{2}{7}$.